User blog:Fintin/One Piece Encyclopedia Chat
Hello friends, family and Staw. Though I'm sure many of you are aware of the phenomenon on this wiki known as our very own Chat, I'm equally as sure that many of you are not aware of it! Therefore, allow me to introduce to you the chat! http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat TADAAAA First introduced sometime in 2011, its initial promotion attracted a large amount of people to it, starting what some of us like to refer to as "the first generation" of chatgoers. In recent times, however, many of those first gen people have been either A. been avoiding chat, B. been too busy to go to chat, or C. left wiki all together, leaving only very few of the original gen chatgoers left. As such, in order to encourage the bringing about of a new generation of chatgoers, I felt that a new introduction of the chat was necessary. Here are some questions you all may be asking: FAQ Q: Why is chat even necessary? A: To be honest, it really isn't a necessary feature to have on wiki, as many of our good editors manage to keep this place up and running while having never even joined the chat. It's good to note, however, that these editors are hardcore, fulltime editors (whom some have given the slightly vulgar moniker "edit whores") and don't feel the need to associate themselves much with the rest of the community (on blogs or on chat). For the majority of those who don't feel the need to edit as much as these users do, including those who are often making and commenting on blog posts, though it still can't be considered a necessity to join chat, it's still a very nice way to connect with other users in real time to discuss things at length about the series or anything else, or to just have fun with it. Q. Is there any bullying on chat that I should worry about? A. No, as if you feel that someone is bullying you and you feel threatened by it, you can report it to what's called a Chat Moderator. These people (listed here http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Special:ListUsers/sysop), also known as chatmods, are there to ensure the safety of chat from trolls, bullying and unessesary fights or disruptions. In other words, they're the peace keepers of chat. Don't worry about them being overly strict, because many of them just want to have a good time like we all do. Q. Are there rules to what we may/may not do on chat? A. Yes, and these are strictly taken into account by the chat moderators. The rules are listed here below: http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/One_Piece_Encyclopedia:Guidebook/Blogs_and_Chat Q. I am worried about my security online, which is why I don't want to be on anything that may compromise it. Is this a problem on chat? A. No, for the most part this should not be a problem. If you feel that someone may be asking you questions that make you feel uncomfortable or threatened, then you may report them to a chatmod or tell them you don't feel comfortable. If they pester you further, you may either leave the chat or report it to a chatmod so they may ban the offender. This happens extremely rarely however, so you shouldn't have anything to worry about. Q. What are the features of chat? A. Go check them out yourselves! The chat features a main chat and a private chat with certain users (accesible via clicking the user you want to privately message and clicking "private message") as well as a kick/ban system for moderators. Q. How do I become a chat moderator? A. As we are currently not in need of any chatmods, it is effectively impossible to become one now, but if the need arises in the future, you may ask either another chatmod or an administrator for advice on the matter. That's all you need to know! (that I can think of) Whether or not you choose to go on chat is your choice. but I strongly recommend it as it's one of the best things I've ever done on the wiki. (hint: do it) See you all later, Category:Blog posts